Outdoor stadium wall padding has been a fixture since the 1970′s, protecting athletes at all levels from dangerous impacts with solid wood and/or concrete walls. The padding is typically constructed of 3 materials, a ¾-inch plywood backer board, a 3-inch polyurethane foam padding adhered to the board, and a laminated or coated UV resistant vinyl cover. This construction provides an appropriate level of safety and durability while addressing the aesthetics required by both college and professional teams. In today's era of nationally televised day and night games, it is important that the aesthetics are maintained regardless of weather/temperature or time of day.
During the cool spring and fall evenings found in the Northeast and Midwest and other geographic areas, temperatures can drop downwards 30 degrees Fahrenheit to 40 degrees Fahrenheit in a few hours. This significant variation in temperature forces the padding to contract, with the padding reacting quicker than the vinyl covering, creating a wrinkling or sagging effect in the vinyl. This wrinkling condition is temporary at best, with recovery occurring during the next warming cycle.
There is a need for further wall padding for outdoor stadiums, and more particularly to temperature compensating outdoor wall padding.